Blackout (Renholdër Remix)
Blackout (Renholdër Remix) es una canción de Underworld: Awakening. Es la pista número 3 en la Underworld: Awakening Original Motion Picture Soundtrack y es cantada por Linkin Park. Letra I'm stuck in this bed you made Alone with a sinking feeling I saw through the words you said To the secrets you'd been keeping It's written upon your face All the lies, how they cut so deeply You can't get enough You take and take and take and never say No, you've gotta get it inside You push it back down You push it back down No, you'll never get it inside Push it back down Blackout, blood in your eye You say that it's not your fault And swear that I am mistaken You said it's not what it seems No remorse for the trust you're breaking You run but then back you fall Suffocate from the mess you're making You can't get enough You take and take and take and take Fuck it, are you listening? No, you've gotta get it inside You push it back down You push it back down No, you'll never get it inside Push it back down You push it back down No, you've gotta get it inside You push it back down You push it back down No, you'll never get it inside Push it back down Blackout, blood in your eye Floating down, as colors fill the light We look up from the ground In fields of paper white And floating up, you pass us in the night A future gazing out A past to overwrite So come down far below We've been waiting to collect the things you know Come down far below We've been waiting to collect what you've let go Come down, oh Come down, oh Come down, oh Come down, oh Traducción Estoy atrapado en esta cama que hiciste Estoy solo con una sensación de hundimiento He visto a través de las palabras que dijiste Hasta los secretos que has ocultado Está escrito en tu cara Todas las mentiras, cómo se cortan tan profundamente No te llenas Sacas y sacas y sacas y nunca dices No, tienes que sentirlo en el interior Empujálo hacia abajo Empujálo hacia abajo No, nunca lo sentirás en el interior Empujálo hacia abajo Apagón, la sangre en tu ojo Dices que no tienes la culpa Y juras que no me equivoco Dijiste que no es lo que parece Sin remordimientos por la confianza que rompes Corres pero luego caes de nuevo Ahogas del desastre que haces No te llenas Sacas y sacas y sacas y sacas A la mierda, ¿Me estás escuchando? No, tienes que sentirlo en el interior Empujálo hacia abajo Empujálo hacia abajo No, nunca lo sentirás en el interior Empujálo hacia abajo Empujálo hacia abajo No, tienes que sentirlo en el interior Empujálo hacia abajo Empujálo hacia abajo No, nunca lo sentirás en el interior Empujálo hacia abajo Apagón, la sangre en tu ojo Flotando hacia abajo, como los colores llenan la luz Miramos desde el suelo En los campos de papel blanco Y flotando, nos pasas en la noche Un futuro que mira hacia fuera Un pasado para sobrescribir Ven aquí por debajo Hemos esperado para recoger las cosas que sabes Ven aquí por debajo Hemos esperado para recoger lo que has dejado Ven aquí, oh Ven aquí, oh Ven aquí, oh Ven aquí, oh en:Blackout (Renholdër Remix) Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Awakening Categoría:Música vocal